halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic SPARTAN-III Training System
The Holographic SPARTAN-III Training System 'codenamed FORGE, is a sophisticated program created by the used for battle practice in virtual reality. The system uses holograms to generate battlefields to exercise the SPARTANs' strategic and tactical skills. The SPARTANs are usually split into two teams; Red and Blue. These teams will often play a variety of fast paced, strategic games against eachother. Though virtual battlefields a usually generated on the canvas, e.g. , , etc, other maps replicating more realistic landscapes and circumstances can be generated. FORGE has been suspected to cause many health problems both psychological and physiological that can make the system extremely hazardous to the untrained and unaugmented mind, and not without danger to the SPARTANs themselves. Gametypes 'Slayer Probably the most common and simple gametype where the virtual SPARTANs will either split into teams to fight one another, often from opposing bases, or sometimes a free-for-all, spawning randomly across the field. This exercises regular battle skills and practises firefights against an adversary of similar strength to an S-III. While this has been praised as SPARTANs have similar shield and physical strength of a , it has been thought to cause betrayal in real life situations and thus instructors advise not to use the free-for-all variant. 'Oddball ' Usually played free-for-all, where the SPARTANs will compete to keep hold of a specific object, often a skull, points of a SPARTAN will rise as they hold the object. The first to a certain point number or the highest point holder wins. This game can also be played in teams. This game exercises evasion, speed, stealth and to some extent, VIP escort and protection. 'Juggernaut' Always played free-for-all, in which all SPARTANs playing will attempt to kill one player nicknamed the "Juggernaut". The Juggernaut will gain points as they survive. When a SPARTAN kills a Juggernaut they become the Juggernaut. As with Oddball the first to a certain point number wins. The Juggernaut will often be augmented with stronger shields/cloaking/speed to aid their survival. This game exercises endurance and survival. There is a team variant of this gametype known as VIP which practises, as its name tells, VIP escort. 'Capture the Flag' Always played in teams. To win, a team must take a flag from the rival base and return it to their own a certain number of times. This game can also be played with one flag in the middle of the map. This game exercises strategy and team-work as well as escort and intelligence securing. 'King of the Hill' This gametype involves taking control of a certain area of the map or possibly a vehicle and keeping it for as long as it takes to get to a certain point number. This game exercises mainly tactical control. 'Infection' This gametype involves one team known as "Humans" defending themselves against a team known as "Zombies". This game is played twice in a row, teams reversed for the second. When a "Human" player is killed they are defected and respawn as a "Zombie". The team known as "Zombies" are often given a loadout of and while the "Humans" usually hold . This game exercises defense and is one of the most popular gametypes amongst SPARTAN-IIIs 'Assault' Always played in teams. In this gametype teams must transport a Trivia * The multiplayer system for 343's Halo 4 has a very similar basis to this concept. Category:Felix-119